ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
"I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!" - Cole Cole is the black ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but it wasn't his true calling, so he ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd) along with the other three ninja. Cole was the third ninja to unlock his true potential. Biography Early Life As a child, Cole ran away from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts that his father, who forced him to sing and dance, sent him to. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else had ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. In the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. His father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but eventually he revealed the truth and his father learned to accept it. Way of the Ninja Cole barely appeared in this episode. He only appeared at the end with Jay and Zane. Cole was one of the three black ninjas who attacked Kai for his final test. The Golden Weapon After their fight with Kai Cole, Jay, and Zane are revealed that they are Sensei Wu's students too. Sensei Wu does Spinjitzu and turns the four ninjas into different colors. Cole is still black because his element is Earth. In the morning they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes. After they got the Scythe and are leaving Cole and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army. While fighting they unlock Spinjitzu and scare off the Skeleton army. After defeating them, they are faced with the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the dragon. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the ninja are going to get the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei Wu tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By getting the Shurikens, he wakes up the Ice Dragon. The other three ninja lift up Zane and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning in the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by the skeletons, but soon escape using Nuckal's sword Jay stole. With the skeletons achieving the three Golden Weapons, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but get defeated. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but Zane's sixth sense tells them they are not there. But after Zane informs them of the news, the Fire Temple splits in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. After explaining to the dragon that they are trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became friends. Kai states that dragons can cross into the Underworld. But Cole, having a fear of dragons, thinks there is no room on that one dragon, so the ninja recruit all four dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four are trying to seek past the skeletons by using the stalactite from the ceiling, but they find that what they are holding on to are Spykor legs, making them fall off right in the center of the skeletons. Seeing there is no way to get out of fighting all the spiders and skeletons, Jay says they should use the Tornado of Creation. The four ninja defeat all the skeletons and go to help Sensei Wu. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane find Sensei Wu getting beaten by Samukai. After Sensei Wu is defeated, Samukai betrays Garmadon and takes all four weapons at once. The power of the weapons causes Samukai to blow up into a portal that Lord Garmadon escapes into. Back at the Blacksmith shop, Nya finds that all the ninja are safe. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Sensei Wu had told the Ninjas to train, but they decided to have a race with their dragons instead. Jay was trying to convince them that he was the best ninja since he won the day before. Cole says that whoever wins this race will be "dragon master" for a month and the group speeds off. Cole and Jay speed through the forest below attempting to dodge the trees until the Earth Dragon smashes one out of the way. The group approaches the "finish line" but Cole speeds across first by throwing a roasted chicken in front of Rocky's nose. He lands first, but Kai says they'll beat them tomorrow. Cole protests that they agreed winner would be master for a month, but the others say that they don't recall agreeing to that. An Under Worldly Takeover Cole comes to Sensei Wu and asks him how Garmadon took control of the Underworld, triggering a flashback. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamonicai village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamonicai village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be his son who has escaped his boarding school for bad boys "again," Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the "Serpentine" on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the ninja. Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei Wu's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of Ninjago; "one ninja will rise above the others and become the "Green Ninja." The ninjas try to hold a tournament to find out who is the best of them all, and thus become the green ninja. Sensei Wu senses the presence of the Serpentine and quickly alerts the ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales, hypnotitzes Cole before leaving town. After stealing the Snake Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Home After a mail delivery, Jay questions Zane why he never recieves any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Sensei Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly.Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort, they can destroy the entire structure. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. Sensei Wu and Nya arrive on Flame while Sensei plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, where they are assaulted by the Fangpyre and given the venomous snake bite while the others infect vehicles in the yard to their own evil use.The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the other ninja on foot, as the ninja's dragon migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation to snakes. While the Fangpyre fight the ninja, Sensei explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the staff from the anti-venom. After discovering their weapons have the ability to transform into vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the Snake Staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the "defense system" Jay was working on earlier in the episode, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths In this episode Cole tells the team of the Blade Cup: The 2nd fangblade. Him, and the team then go to his dad's house, and enter Ninjago Talentshow. Lou (his dad) finds out the ninja plan on taking the Blade cup, and learns that Cole is a ninja. Later Cole, and the team win the contest. Lou tells Cole he is proud. Pythor appears, and almost kills Lou. Pythor takes the fangblade. Cole saves his dad, and unlocks his true patintuial. The team celibrates on Cole's success. The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer After witnessing Sensei Wu's death, Cole, along with his friends, set out onto Destiny's Bounty, until it was destroyed. He was later part of the plan to trap the Great Devourer, and gave Lord Garmadon his Golden Weapon, expecting it back. It was stolen afterwards. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a gray belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady, and calm leader of the ninja. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninja follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, Lou, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia * Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. He seems to care for Rocky more than the other ninja care for their own dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the dragons had to leave in Snakebit. He was also the happiest to see Rocky back. * His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmiths. *His hobbies include rock climbing, cooking, and drawing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, found in the earth. * Cole is extremely determined in cooking, although the other ninja poke fun about his cooking. In Can of Worms, he tries to make a rare delicacy, known as Violet Berry Soup. * He seems to be a talented artist, as he drew a self portrait of himself in ZX gear. * Cole was the third ninja to unlock his true potential. * His weapon becomes a Tread Assault. In the TV show, it is the largest ninja vehicle. * One of the reasons for his strained relationship with his father is conflict over his failure to perform the Triple Tiger Sashey, the most difficult dance move ever created, which Lou had expected him to perform as a child. Interestingly, Cole did master the technique shortly before unlocking his true potential and even found a way to use it in battle with the Serpentine. * On his LEGO.com bio, it is revealed that he is the team leader. * He seems to have a rivalry with the Constrictai General, Skalidor. * Cole is shown to love cake in the episode Double Trouble. Set Appearances Normal: * 2112 Cole * 2516 Ninja Training Outpost * 2263 Turbo Shredder Kendo: * 9455 Fangpyre Mech * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball * 9551 Kendo Cole DX: * 2170 Cole DX * 2520 Ninjago Battle Arena * 2509 Earth Dragon Defense ZX: * 9444 Cole's Tread Assault * 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider * 9579 Starter Set * 30087 Cole's ATV (Without Shoulderpads) NRG: * 9572 NRG Cole Micro figure: * 3856 Ninjago Gallery ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's Tread Assault. cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's Spinjitzu Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12_23_12_PM.png|Cole in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol Cole's Tread Assault.jpg|Cole's Tread Assault Chrome 2012-04-24 18-11-01-02.jpg|Cole in NRG form 2112-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Cole Spinner 6409006441_7ff74e8c98.jpg|Cole ZX 180px-ColeDX.png 6476623495_77680a781c.jpg|Kendo Cole. NRGcole3.png|NRG Ninja 5522966211_5c8805e5b8.jpg|Cole's face. 5353112583_2ab0d71abd.jpg|Regular Cole. Front, side, and back. images-2.jpeg Casual guys ep.9.png 9572_alt1.jpg Cole's true potential1 ep.9.png 176px-Cole stage 1.png Cole zane ep.11.png 250px-Cole.png Dancing guys ep.9.png download849F77662C3847368EC795240CD77EE3.jpg Lasha's cycle4.png 778.PNG|Cole in the opening theme Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninja